


Give In

by LovetheOmni



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non Consensual, Rape, Rape/Non-con References, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many times Hao rapes him, Yoh never gives in and loves him back. Sad little twincest yaoi oneshot. NON-CON (Old fic; Posted on ff.net on 08-23-06)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give In

I grabbed you and brusquely and pushed you down beneath me. You looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes tainted with terror.

You shed your tears, knowing all too well what was going to happen next.

"Not again, Hao," you said franticly. I acted like I didn't hear you and shoved myself into your mouth.

Your screams were like daggers piercing my heart, so I muffled them with my tongue. I unlatched my mouth from yours before gliding my hands down your sides. I made my mark on your neck, branding you as mine.

But you're _not_ mine are you?

"Hao," you sob. "Please. Stop."

"Tell me you love me," I said, looking into your eyes and lovingly stroking your cheek.

"No," you said bravely, making my heart break. You were trying so hard to be so strong, even though you were trembling.

Do you really hate me this much?

'You bastard. Just get it over with,' you thought bitterly.

"I heard that," I whispered, nipping at your ear.

I proceeded to take off all of your clothes, just like the time before and the time before that. We've done this so many times it's become a habit.

I can't hold it in. I need you so bad.

You're the only one I've ever really wanted and now you'll never love me back.

I bit down forcefully on your neck before positioning myself.

This time I wait.

"You ready?" I asked, wanting permission first. You seemed a little taken aback but you glare at me.

"Do your worst." No matter what I do you still don't trust me. I summoned up all of my courage and muttered.

"I'll stop this time if you want me to." You just blinked. You look so cute when you're confused that it took all of my willpower not to continue.

"What?" I smiled at you sadly. I don't think you really know how much I love you. It's not something that words can describe.

All I know is that this can't go on. And it won't ever end unless I forget about you.

A tear ran down my cheek and I got up, hesitantly tearing my gaze off of your beauty.

"I hate doing this to you. I've got to stop," I said clearly. I tried to hold in the rest of my tears. I didn't want to ruin my whole macho act.

You don't know, but every time after we're done I'd walk off and cry in my room. I would never admit it aloud, but what I'm doing to you is tearing me up inside.

I know I've caused you so much pain. I wish I could take it all away.

"Hao?" you ask, gazing at me intently. You looked so perplexed at this new approach that I let out a little chuckle, trying my best to keep from crying.

"I love you, Yoh," I whisper before walking away from you forever.


End file.
